


Боль (Ache)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drug Use, Fateful Encounter, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Protective John, Protective Sherlock Holmes, Romantic Tension, Smitten John, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Джон Ватсон - недавно вернувшийся из Афганистана ветеран, который считает, что его жизнь потеряла всякий смысл. Шерлок Холмс - наркоман, живущий на улицах Лондона, который так и не реализовал себя в жизни из-за пагубного пристрастия.Оба просто пытаются найти способ унять свою боль.Их встреча 29 января была не случайной. Джон ощутил непреодолимый порыв позаботиться об этом загадочном, красивом человеке и привел его к себе домой. Этот поступок был странным и все же совершенно естественным – словно спасение Шерлока было долгом Джона.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ache](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178433) by [FinAmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour/pseuds/FinAmour). 



_Пятница, 29 января 2010 года._

Два месяца назад жизнь Джона Ватсона еще имела смысл.

Сейчас же его ждала лишь крошечная комнатушка в общаге, призраки Афгана и пистолет в верхнем ящике стола.

Он сидел в темном пабе с Майком Стэмфордом, с которым случайно столкнулся в Риджентс-парке. Майк с воодушевлением пил пиво, в промежутках между глотками со смехом вспоминая былые времена.

Джон тоже смеялся, но равнодушно. Разговор ничуть его не увлекал. Ему нравился Майк. Он знал, что должен радоваться встрече с однокашником, но обнаружил, что выпадает из беседы чаще обыкновенного.

Казалось, было нечто, что Джон упускал.

Это не было новым ощущением. После возвращения из Афганистана его желание обрести цель и интерес к жизни потеряло остроту, и потребность сошла на нет, так и не реализовавшись.

Но сегодня ощущение было другим. В воздухе витало что-то, что требовало его участия. Ему нужно было что-то сделать.

Что-то важное.

Допив пиво, Джон встал, попрощался с Майком и направился к двери, пытаясь проигнорировать это ощущение.

***

Была холодная, дождливая лондонская ночь, но это не имело значения для Шерлока Холмса.

Он отбросил использованный шприц на землю и лег на спину, накрывшись с головой мокрым грязным одеялом, пропахшим плесенью. Дождь заливал глаза.

Это тоже не имело значения.

По венам побежала волна эйфории, которая смела тупую боль и заполнила пустоту в груди.

Значение имело только то, что эта боль немного успокоилась.

***

Джон шагал под дождем по темным улицам. Облака висели тяжелым одеялом, на тротуаре замерзали лужи. Джон пытался обходить их, но с тростью это было нелегко.

Он ругал себя под нос за то, что не взял _чертов зонт_.

И тут раздался звук.

Джон остановился на секунду, прислушиваясь — низкий, глухой стон.

Он перенес было вес на здоровую ногу, чтобы шагнуть вперед, но стон раздался снова, на этот раз громче.

Джон посмотрел на соседний переулок, из которого мерцал желтый свет, покрывая призрачной вуалью темное пустое здание.

Джон знал, что ему надо бы уйти.

Он знал, что идея пойти в темный переулок поздней ночью, чтобы отыскать источник загадочного звука, была ужасной.

Но знакомое предвкушение надвигающейся опасности толкнуло его вперед.

Недолго думая, он направился в переулок — пустой, безлюдный, бесконечный. Подошел к куче старых одеял, заваленных шприцами. Морфин и кокаин, судя по всему. Потенциально смертельная смесь.

Встал на колени. Трость выскользнула из рук и громко упала на землю. Не обращая на нее внимания, Джон стянул одеяла и через пелену дождя увидел тело.

Европеец, лет тридцати. Он выглядел странно знакомым, хотя Джон точно видел его впервые.

Вода стекала с черных, спутанных волос и белой кожи под воротник темного шерстяного пальто.

Джон прижал пальцы к шее и нащупал пульс, слабый и неровный. Скользнул ладонью по мокрому лицу с резкими скулами, оценивая температуру — низкую, но не критически низкую.

Сухие, потрескавшиеся губы приоткрылись, испуская еще один стон. Веки медленно дрогнули, и Джон наклонился ближе.

Взгляд человека сначала был стеклянным, но постепенно сфокусировался. Красивые светлые глаза остановились на Джоне, что было ничуть не удивительно, но у Джона возникло упорное ощущение, что его изучают.

Подняв голову и нахмурив лоб, мужчина прищурился.

— Я мертв? — спросил он.

— Нет, — рассмеялся Джон, — не думаю, что в аду бывает дождь.

— Черт! — мужчина улыбнулся и попытался выпрямиться, лукаво улыбаясь. — Шучу, конечно. Я профессионал. Если бы я действительно хотел умереть, мы бы сейчас не разговаривали.

Джону показалось, что человек чего-то не договаривает, но он напомнил себе, что, вообще-то, видит его впервые в жизни.

— Как вы себя чувствуете? — спросил он, удивляясь своему настойчивому желанию позаботиться об этом мужчине.

— Под кайфом, — небрежно ответил тот, осматривая окрестности, словно видел их впервые. — То есть, совершенно фантастично, — добавил он, посмотрев на Джона.

У того отпала челюсть.

Незнакомец был весьма необычным. Даже в темном свете переулка, с воспаленными глазами и бледной посеревшей кожей, он сиял, и Джон не мог отделаться от мысли, что по какой-то странной причине он был потрясающим.

— В любом случае, — вежливо сказал мужчина, откашлявшись, — спасибо за заботу, доктор, можете идти.

— И не подумаю, — Джон снова удивился своему решительному настрою. — Вы приняли потенциально опасную комбинацию морфина и кокаина и… — он сделал паузу, — я не говорил вам, что врач.

— Верно. И тем не менее, это очевидно, — мужчина отряхнул рукава пальто и попытался встать, но покачнулся, и Джон встал так быстро, как смог, чтобы уберечь его от падения.

— Осторожно, — предупреждение запоздало. Мужчина неловко завалился прямо ему в объятия, невольно вцепившись в плечи, а руки Джона сами собой обняли стройную талию.

Джон знал, что обнимать незнакомца — странно.

Но почему-то странным это не казалось.

Вокруг не было звуков, лишь шелест капель да их дыхание. 

Этот человек был теплым, даже среди холода дождя. Мягким, хоть состоял из сплошных кожи и костей. От него хорошо пахло, хотя вроде бы причин этому не было. Грудь его поднималась и опадала, и Джон почувствовал, как его самого начинает пробирать дрожь, а кожа покрывается мурашками.

— Вам надо домой, — тихо сказал Джон.

— Я уже дома, — человек отстранился, но рук не убрал.

Джон обнимал его за талию, руки незнакомца лежали на предплечьях Джона.

— Вы живете в этом здании?

— Нет, — последовал ответ. — Мой дом — улицы Лондона.

— Ох, — наступила тишина.

Неожиданно человек опустил глаза и начал сосредоточенно осматривать Джона. Шею. Плечи. Руки. Грудь, живот, ноги. Джон почувствовал, что шея начала гореть, и открыл рот, чтобы отчитать этого бесцеремонного типа.

— Эй, что вы…

— Афганистан или Ирак? — произнес тот невозмутимо, снова возвращаясь взглядом к лицу Джона.

— Прошу прощения? — вымолвил Джон. Не этого он ожидал.

— Что это было? Афганистан или Ирак? — словно его спрашивали о времени.

Сердце Джона заколотилось, лицо запылало.

— Афганистан, — пробормотал он.

— Ветеран, который останавливается, чтобы помочь ночью на улице случайным наркоманам? — светлый взгляд заискрился весельем. — Стоит предположить, что вы из какого-нибудь комитета по борьбе с наркотиками?

— Нет, — Джон издал смешок. — Кажется, мне просто стало скучно.

Уголки губ человека поднялись в улыбке, а в глазах замерцало нечто новое — признательность, понимание, принятие.

— Шерлок Холмс, — сказал он, опустив, наконец, руки.

Джон тоже убрал руки с его талии.

— Доктор Джон Ватсон.

— Хорошо, — Шерлок резко откашлялся. — Что ж, Джон. Как я уже сказал, вы можете идти. Со мной все будет в порядке.

Джон скрестил руки на груди и слегка наклонился, подняв брови.

— Но вам нужна медицинская помощь, мистер Холмс.

— Шерлок, — поправил мужчина. — Зовите меня Шерлоком, и мне в данный момент _ничего_ не нужно.

— Шерлок, — это незнакомое имя так естественно слетело с языка Джона. — Шерлок, ты всегда такой упрямец?

— Да, — Шерлок пристально посмотрел на него. — А _ты_ , Джон, всегда такой невыносимо властный?

Джон почувствовал раздражение.

— Идиот, — заявил он, — я лишь пытаюсь помочь тебе.

Взгляд Шерлока смягчился.

— Помочь мне? И как ты собираешься мне помогать?

Джон кивнул на улицу.

— Я живу в десяти минутах езды на такси. Если не хочешь медицинской помощи, тебе нужно хотя бы согреться. Предлагаю добраться до сухого места, где я смогу за тобой присмотреть, а ты отдохнешь и поешь.

Шерлок удивленно смотрел на Джона, и Джон спросил себя, не слышит ли тот впервые о подобных вещах.

— Ну же, Шерлок, — настойчиво повторил он. — Идем!

Шерлок без дальнейших споров позволил вывести себя из переулка. Джон, наверное, должен был чувствовать что-то вроде паники. Или сожаления. Он знал, что должен корить себя за глупый порыв привести в дом незнакомца, но думал только о том, каким _необыкновенным_ и неописуемо _удивительным_ все это было.

Позабытая трость осталась на земле под тяжелыми каплями январского дождя.


	2. Chapter 2

Гул дешевых флуоресцентных ламп, запах старых сигарет, пожелтевшие стены, с одной стороны кровать, с другой крошечная кухонка — вот и вся небольшая квартирка Джона. Через единственное окно открывался захватывающий пейзаж из серого кирпича и старых проводов.

В этой конуре едва хватало места одному, и все же она предоставляла бесконечное пространство для размышлений.

Хотя квартирка была удушливо маленькой, Джону показалось, что, когда в нее вошел Шерлок, она стала светлее и наполнилась свежим воздухом.

Джон решил, что определенно сошел с ума.

Шерлок окинул взглядом помещение, не пытаясь скрыть явного отвращения. Джон ждал какого-нибудь нелестного высказывания от своего гостя, который, хоть и жил в переулке, вряд ли постеснялся бы в выражениях по этому поводу. Пока он ждал и смотрел на Шерлока, мысли приняли другое направление.

— Я принесу тебе переодеться, — кивнул Джон на мокрую порванную одежду Шерлока. Тот хмыкнул и окинул невысокую фигуру Джона многозначительным взглядом.

— Умолкни, — попросил Джон, потому что точно знал, о чем подумал долговязый Шерлок. Тот упрямо сжал губы и опустил голову, скрывая улыбку, а Джон начал рыться в крошечном шкафу.

Выбор был небольшим — не более полудюжины смены одежды, да еще давно нестиранной. Единственное, что могло подойти Шерлоку, — хлопчатобумажный банный халат.

— Держи — Джон протянул халат, старательно отводя взгляд. — Можешь переодеться в ванной.

Шерлок не двинулся с места, и Джон, наконец, поднял глаза — бледная гладкая кожа, спутанные черные кудри, сухие от жажды резные губы. Темные круги вокруг покрасневших глаз резко контрастировали с яркой радужкой.

— Шерлок, — повторил Джон настойчиво. — Бери и иди переодеваться.

Шерлок моргнул и пробормотал что-то, похожее на благодарность. Взяв халат, направился в мизерную ванную.

Джон смотрел ему вслед. Шерлок был высоким и худым настолько, что казался непропорциональным и долговязым. Но двигался он изящно и легко.

Джон подошел к кухоньке, взял из шкафа поднос и поставил на стол. Наполнил водой большой стакан, снял со стены полотенце и намочил его. Заглянул в холодильник — пусто. Взял с буфета еще неиспорченное яблоко и разрезал его, задаваясь вопросом, какого черта он делает.

В его ванной переодевается наркоман под кайфом, найденный им в переулке всего пару часов назад.

— Шерлок Холмс, — прошептал Джон. Имя очень подходило этому человеку — необычное и в равной мере красивое.

— Хм? — возглас Шерлока вырвал Джона из его мыслей. Джон подскочил и выронил полотенце в раковину.

— Прошу прощения, — голос Шерлока был бархатным, с намеком на веселье. — Не хотел тебя напугать.

Джон повернулся с недовольным выражением лица, но недовольство исчезло, стоило ему увидеть улыбающегося Шерлока. Халат совершенно не годился Шерлоку, впрочем, не годился он _удивительно хорошо_. Голова Джона закружилась, колени ослабели.

— Ложись, — сказал он. — Я принесу тебе воды и еды.

Шерлок нахмурился.

— Лечь куда?

Джон сглотнул и любезно улыбнулся.

— Есть только один вариант — кровать.

— Ты предлагаешь мне свою постель?

— Да, сейчас она нужна тебе больше, чем мне.

Шерлок помялся, будто хотел что-то сказать, но лишь протянул Джону свою мокрую одежду.

— Куда это положить?

— Предлагаю выбросить в мусорное ведро.

— Ясно, значит, в любое место этой убогой клетушки.

Джон закатил глаза и усмехнулся.

— Брось на стол, — кивнул он. — Потом постираем.

Шерлок не двигался. Он стоял и смотрел на Джона, словно пытался придумать сложный план, как преодолеть два метра до кровати.

— Джон, — сказал он наконец тихо и нерешительно.

— Да, Шерлок? — быстро выдохнул тот.

— Почему ты решил мне помочь?

— Потому что я врач, и это мой долг.

— Я знаю много врачей, Джон, и никто из них этого не делал.

Джон вздохнул.

— Я не могу объяснить, — признался он честно. — Может показаться нелепым, но я просто чувствовал, что так надо. Словно был обязан помочь тебе.

— Ты прав, это действительно нелепо.

— Да, — улыбнулся Джон. — Наверное, самая нелепая вещь, которую я когда-либо делал.

— А еще ты вторгся в Афганистан.

Джон издал короткий смешок.

— Кстати, — заметил он. — Откуда ты узнал? Об Афганистане и о том, что я врач?

Было так много не отвеченных вопросов, так много, чего Джон хотел бы знать об этом пленительном человеке.

Шерлок вздохнул так глубоко, словно готовился выдать самый очевидный ответ во вселенной.

— Я не знал, — пояснил он. — Я видел!

— Видел? Но как?

— Часть с доктором была очевидной.

— Неужели? Продолжай.

Яркий взгляд Шерлока пронзил Джона, что ужаснуло и взволновало одновременно, но Джон не собирался упускать ни секунды из того, что сейчас произойдет.

— Ты знал, что я принял на основании лежащих рядом шприцов. Не общеизвестные факты, если ты не наркоман, что маловероятно, учитывая военное прошлое.

Джон замер с открытым ртом.

 — Подожди! Ты знал, что я служил в армии, потому что?..

— Стрижка. Манера держаться. Все говорит о военном прошлом.

Джон посмотрелся в зеркало, висевшее на стене.

— Отличная догадка.

Шерлок резко вдохнул — то ли всхлипнул, то ли засмеялся.

 — Ты приблизился к незнакомому человеку, лежащему без сознания в темном переулке, думая, что он в опасности. Не убежал, не вызвал скорую, как сделали бы многие. Ты понял, что смерть мне не грозит и знал, что справишься самостоятельно. Значит, врач.

Грудь Джона стеснило. С каждым словом Шерлока его охватывало растущее волнение.

— Ты ходил по Лондону в конце января без зонта, чего лондонец не сделал бы. Но говоришь ты со столичным акцентом, значит, местный, — Шерлок взглянул на зонт, стоящий в углу комнаты. — Ты недавно вернулся из страны с сухим климатом, и просто забыл про привычку брать зонт.

Речь Шерлока по мере того, как он говорил, становилась более напористой.

— Еще трость.

— Трость? — переспросил Джон. — А что с ней?

Шерлок посмотрел на ногу Джона, и тот ощутил, как ее прошило болью.

— Она, очевидно, твоя, судя по размеру и отметине на ладони. Ты взял ее, а зонт забыл. Она была тебе нужна, но хромота твоя психосоматическая.

Джон поднял бровь.

— Ты думаешь, что моя хромота психосоматическая?

— Вне сомнения.

— Почему?

Шерлок переступил с ноги на ногу, уши его порозовели, но уверенность не пропала.

— Когда я начал падать в переулке, ты подхватил меня и несколько минут держал крепко и устойчиво.

Сердце Джона забилось быстрее. В ушах зазвенело, боль в ноге стала сильнее.

— Не говоря уже о том, — добавил Шерлок с крошечной улыбкой, сначала надменной, потом горделивой, — что ты оставил ее на земле, когда мы ушли.

Грудь сдавило, как в тисках. Джон внезапно забыл о боли в ноге, а еще забыл, как дышать.

— Психосоматическая хромота подразумевает, — продолжил Шерлок, — что обстоятельства ранения были травмирующими. Боевые действия? — Шерлок вызывающе поднял брови, усиливая впечатление. — Военный. Ранен в бою. Недавно вернулся из страны с сухим климатом. Афганистан или Ирак? — Шерлок прищелкнул языком, подчеркивая вывод.

Джон понял, что не дышал, и резко выдохнул.

Он был очарован. Повержен. Сердце билось в горле, он смог вымолвить только один звук «О!»

Что означало: «Кажется, я в тебя влюбился».

— Итак, ты видишь, Джон, — Шерлок поджал губы, и Джон изо всех сил пытался не выдать себя, остановившись на них взглядом. — Это вовсе не догадка.

— Это… — проговорил Джон хрипло, но сбился. Начал снова. — Боже, это было потрясающе!

— Для наркомана, да?

— Нет! — воодушевленно ответил Джон. — Это было… совершенно блестяще. _Для любого_!

Джон едва сдерживал свой восторг, но Шерлок явно его заметил, потому что порозовел до шеи.

— Ты действительно так считаешь? — тихо спросил он.

— Да, Шерлок, я действительно так считаю.

— Хм, — взгляд Шерлока наполнился очаровательной меланхолией. — Никто никогда мне этого не говорил.

— Что ж, — ответил на это Джон. — Значит, ты общался с неправильными людьми.

Лицо Шерлока озарила такая искренняя улыбка, что внутри Джона все затрепетало.

Она была прекрасна. Даже в искусственном свете убогой квартиры.

— Джон, — Шерлок слегка склонил голову, и Джон обнаружил, что всякий раз, когда Шерлок произносит его имя, собственное тело начинает вибрировать. — Я должен предупредить, что твое гостеприимство может обернуться для тебя… серьезным неудобством.

— Может быть, — ответил Джон, — но все нормально. Я знаю, чего ожидать.

— Ты имеешь опыт работы с наркоманами?

— Можно и так сказать. У моей сестры аналогичные проблемы.

— Значит, ты знаешь, что в ближайшие несколько часов я попытаюсь сбежать за новой дозой.

— Да, знаю.

— И позволишь этому случиться?

— Ни в коем разе.

— Я не понимаю, как ты меня остановишь.

— Я не могу _заставить_ тебя что-либо делать, — признался Джон, — но _могу_ вызвать полицию и отправить тебя в тюрьму за незаконное хранение запрещенных препаратов.

— Полицейские — идиоты, — фыркнул Шерлок.

— Возможно, — сказал Джон, — зачем тогда рисковать? Если только ты не предпочитаешь спать на полу тюрьмы, а не в теплой сухой постели.

— Нет, — Шерлок поднял бровь и улыбнулся Джону с искренней нежностью. — Я предпочту спать здесь, под присмотром врача.

Его улыбка стала застенчивой, потом он шагнул к кровати. Джон восхищенно следил за ним взглядом.

Шерлок бросил одежду на стол. Лег под одеяло на спину и сложил руки под подбородком. Как же он был прекрасен! Джон взял поднос и подошел кровати, сел рядом с ней на пол.

— Ты доверился мне, приведя домой, — Шерлок смотрел в потолок. — Ты же знаешь, я мог быть очень опасным гостем.

Джон засмеялся и взял стакан с водой.

— Ты же знаешь, что я тоже могу быть опасен.

— Я даже ожидаю этого, Джон, — Шерлок повернулся на бок, подложив под голову руку. — Именно поэтому я чувствую себя в полной безопасности.

У Джона екнуло в груди. Он еще раз задал себе вопрос, какого черта он творит. Пустил в свою постель красавца-наркомана, загадочного гения, от которого невозможно отвести глаз. Он глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, понимая, что это ему по-прежнему не кажется необычным.

— Пей, — он протянул стакан воды Шерлоку. Просто команда.

От кивка Шерлока влажные завитки, свисающие на лоб, слегка качнулись. Он взял стакан, слегка коснувшись рукой руки Джона, отчего Джона как молнией прошило. Поднес стакан к губам и начал пить жадно, словно никогда в жизни раньше не пил.

— Еще? — спросил Джон удивленно, когда Шерлок поставил стакан на поднос.

— Нет.

— Хорошо, теперь ешь.

— Не голоден.

— Все равно ешь.

— Нет.

— Не нет, а да! Приказ доктора.

Джон сунул под нос Шерлоку тарелку с яблоком. Тот закатил глаза и оттолкнул тарелку, но Джон не отступал.

—  _Прекрати_ , — произнес Шерлок в притворном раздражении.

— Ешь!

— Ладно, только… не надо дергаться, — Шерлок взял ломтик и небрежно кинул в рот. Начал медленно жевать, смотря Джону в глаза.

Джон смотрел, как Шерлок сглатывал, как двигалось его адамово яблоко, а Шерлок смотрел, как Джон за ним наблюдает. Побагровев от смущения, Джон отвел глаза.

— Хм, — он взял с подноса мокрое полотенце. — Положи его на лоб. Это поможет расслабиться, и ты заснешь.

Шерлок одарил его понимающим взглядом, в котором мелькнуло веселье.

— Не собираетесь помочь, доктор? — улыбнулся он.

Джон вздрогнул и внезапно сильно занервничал. Внутри все завязалось в кошмарный узел.

— Бери, — повторил он, — и не спорь.

Взгляд Шерлока снова насквозь просветил Джона, который подумал, что, наверное, его просто хотят свести с ума. Еще раз усмехнувшись, Шерлок взял полотенце, лег на спину, положил влажную ткань на лоб, и слегка задрожав, со вздохом закрыл глаза.

— Шерлок, — тихо сказал Джон, мучимый необходимостью выяснить кое-какие моменты, прежде чем Шерлок уснет. — Можно задать вопрос?

— Конечно.

Джон сглотнул, не зная, стоит это спрашивать, но дело зашло слишком далеко, и надо было понять, насколько все серьезно.

— Ты… наркотики… специально устроил передозировку?

Шерлок открыл глаза и очень серьезно посмотрел на Джона.

— Нет, — ответил он, — просто болеутоляющее.

И Джон понял его сразу.

Пустота. Яма, которую надо засыпать.

Джон не мог осуждать Шерлока. Нет. Каждый просто пытался унять боль.

Джон сделал это, отправившись на войну.

— На самом деле… — осторожно произнес Шерлок, приподнимаясь и убирая с лица полотенце. Прислонившись к спинке кровати, он повернул голову и уставился своими кристальными глазами на Джона. — Мне тоже нужно с тобой кое о чем поговорить.

Джон не знал, почему, но он доверился этому человеку и молча кивнул.

— Джон, — тихо продолжил Шерлок. — Пистолет в ящике. Пожалуйста, разряди его.

Джону показалось, будто горло сдавило удавкой. От шока закружилась голова.

— Почему ты думаешь, что в моем ящике лежит заряженный пистолет?

_Вот оно!_

Шерлок очень медленно моргнул.

— Ты посмотрел на ящик не менее пяти раз за последний час. Там лежит что-то ценное, но ты не отнес это в сейф. Что-то важное, но не незаменимое. Деньги? Не то место для хранения. Электроника? Вряд ли, судя по твоему телефону.

_Все это время…_

— Наркотики? Возможно, но маловероятно. Ты бы переложил их, пока я был в ванной. Если бы ты держал пистолет для самозащиты, то вытащил бы его из ящика, когда привел в дом совершенно незнакомого человека.

_Джон думал, что это он спасал Шерлока._

— Ты пошел ночью в темный переулок, пригласил незнакомца в свой дом? Импульсивное поведение. Ты живешь здесь несколько недель, но не приобрел мебели — ты не планируешь своего будущего.

_Но, как выяснилось…_

— Джон, ты хочешь покончить жизнь самоубийством и держишь в верхнем ящике стола заряженный пистолет, и я прошу тебя разрядить его.

_Они спасали друг друга._

Джон не замечал слез, скопившиеся в уголках глаз.

— Я ошибся? — тихо спросил Шерлок совсем не самодовольно. Его голос был обеспокоенным, заботливым, сочувствующим, настойчивым.

Джон посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Нет.

— Так я и думал. Джон, пожалуйста… — повторил Шерлок. — Разряди пистолет.

Джон сморгнул слезы. Посмотрел в пол, потом на Шерлока, который улыбался ему грустно и ободряюще.

— Хорошо, — согласился Джон, вздохнув и решительно кивнув. Встал, повернулся лицом к столу, пристально посмотрел на него несколько секунд, шагнул вперед и открыл верхний ящик.

Пистолет был там и смотрел ему в лицо. Такой тихий, такой маленький, но такой сильный.

Но Джон Ватсон оказался сильнее.

Он вытащил пистолет и разрядил его, сбросив пули на стол, затем молча возвратил на место.

Развернулся и уверенно вернулся к Шерлоку. Тот не двигался и ничего не говорил.

Джон сел на пол и прислонился к кровати. Шерлок снова улегся. Джон запрокинул голову и закрыл глаза — облегчение накрыло его с головой.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Шерлок, засыпая.

Джон подождал, пока дыхание Шерлока не успокоилось, открыл глаза и, повернув голову, опустил ее на кровать, чтобы видеть Шерлока.

Спящий, Шерлок выглядел совершенно невинным — Джон едва мог описать это словами. Фасад, призванный обозначить крутость и невовлеченность, полностью исчез.

Джон почувствовал неотвратимое желание коснуться Шерлока, поэтому прижал свой палец к его запястью, чтобы ощутить пульс. Ровный, сильный.

Джон знал этого человека несколько часов, но, казалось, уже _много лет_.

И Джон любил его.

Господи.

Он _полюбил_ его.

Кажется, случилось именно то, к чему он шел всю жизнь.


	3. Chapter 3

В какой-то момент, когда Шерлок спокойно спал, его рука скользнула в руку Джона.

Минуты текли, но Джон бодрствовал, сидя у кровати, и мысли роились в его голове — хорошие, счастливые и безмятежные*.

Он то и дело поворачивал голову, чтобы насладиться неземной красотой Шерлока.

Невероятно, как быстро он влюбился в этого человека.

Не будучи в силах отделаться от чувства, что они встречались раньше.

Наверное, у них что-то было в другом месте или в другом времени.

Пусть абсурд, но Джон предпочитал абсурд равнодушию повседневности.

Может быть, в том месте и времени они с Шерлоком тоже спасали друг друга. Вместе шли через жизнь и ад, защищали и, может быть, даже умирали друг за друга.

Теперь это не имеет значения, потому что они снова нашли друг друга.

И так будет всегда.

Джона начала одолевать усталость, но спать он не намеревался, поэтому решил выпить чаю.

Он встал, высвободив свои пальцы из длинных белых пальцев Шерлока, и двинулся к кухне. Там включил чайник, достал из шкафа кружку и подумал, что не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя таким цельным.

Лишь чайник закипел, на плечи Джона опустились руки, успокаивая и наполняя невообразимым сиянием.

— Джон, — тихо произнес Шерлок, обдав теплым дыханием его шею.

— Шерлок, — прошептал Джон едва ли громче звука собственного сердца, — зачем ты встал…

— Я проснулся, а тебя не было рядом, — мягко прервал Шерлок, проводя руками по плечам Джона. Тот закрыл глаза и выдохнул, отдаваясь этому прикосновению.

— Очень странно, — продолжил Шерлок, — но мне вдруг показалось, что самое важное в мире — быть рядом с тобой.

— Да, — прошептал Джон, — я чувствую то же самое.

— Джон, ты не хочешь… то есть, не хочешь ли ты присоединиться ко мне…

— Да! Конечно, я…

— Хорошо.

Шерлок на секунду умолк, будто пытаясь понять, что произойдет дальше. Джон взял руки Шерлока в свои и потянул их вниз, к талии, крепко прижал к своему животу, оказываясь в их объятии. Шерлок счастливо простонал, склонив голову к шее Джона, и Джон удовлетворенно выдохнул в ответ.

Внезапно вспомнились слова об уходе за очередной дозой…

— Шерлок, — сказал Джон хриплым от беспокойства голосом, — ты должен пообещать мне, что не будешь…

— Не буду, — пробормотал Шерлок в плечо Джону. — Знаю, что трудно доверять слову наркомана, но уверяю тебя, я никуда не пойду.

У Джона камень с души свалился.

— Я верю тебе, — сказал он просто.

Это было истинной правдой.

Шерлок выпрямил пальцы и провел ладонями вверх, до груди Джона. Начал слегка раскачиваться взад и вперед, словно под музыку. Джон покачивался вместе с ним. Они стояли, прижавшись друг к другу, дыша в унисон, улыбаясь и наслаждаясь.

Вместе.

Сейчас именно это было нужно обоим.

— Что ж, — через несколько минут Джон неохотно высвободился и развернулся. — Может, стоит пойти?.. — Он посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза — кристально ясные, огромные, черные — и онемел.

Кажется, они впервые увидели друг друга, хотя казалось, что он знал этот взгляд миллионы лет.

— Джон, — голос Шерлока был низким и вибрирующим, и Джону снова захотелось его обнять.

— Да, Шерлок? — тихо ответил он, беря его руки в свои. Шерлок повернул руки ладонями вверх и переплел их пальцы.

— Джон, — повторил он, опуская взгляд. — Когда я сказал раньше… что это нелепость, когда ты чувствовал, что _обязан_ помочь мне… я _тоже_ сказал нелепость.

— Я в этом совершенно уверен, — Джон ласково сжал руки Шерлока. — Давай будем нелепыми вместе?

Уголки губ Шерлока приподнялись, но на лице его была написана тревога.

— Джон, я… — пробормотал он, — я не привык к тому, чтобы желать себе _хорошего_. Я всегда стремился найти то, что помогало унять боль.

— Да, — ответил Джон дрогнувшим голосом. — Да, я понимаю тебя.

— Джон, я пытаюсь сказать, что может быть… — Шерлок вздохнул и губы его задрожали. — Теперь _ты_ станешь тем, что утоляет мою боль.

Речь Шерлока полилась быстрее и напористей, а голос оставался ясным и искренним.

— Честно говоря, это бросает вызов всему, что я думал о чувствах, но…

Его глаза затуманились, он несколько раз моргнул, но Джон крепко держал его за руки, давая поддержку.

— Джон, — наконец произнес Шерлок, — могу ли я тебя поцеловать? Потому что сейчас мне нужно только это, и нужно больше любого наркотика.

— Шерлок, — Джон отпустил руки Шерлока и скользнул ладонями по его плечам, бледной коже над ключицами, запустил пальцы в темные завитки волос.

— Все хорошо, любимый, — прошептал он, — мой ответ «да».

Шерлок издал сдавленный возглас и наклонился, прижимаясь губами к губам Джона, который сам яростно прильнул к нему. Поцелуй получился неистовым, отчаянным, настойчивым. Они вцепились друг в друга руками, языками, зубами. Добравшись до кровати, неуклюже на нее повалились и вплавились друг в друга, не оставляя между телами ни капли пространства. Дрожащие руки и жадные губы скользили по теплой гладкой коже, комнату наполнили звуки тяжелого дыхания и биения сердца. Шерлок простонал имя Джона, и они снова погрузились в безумные поцелуи, в страсть, экстаз, восторг, абсолютное облегчение, и все вокруг них соединялось в целое и разлеталось на осколки.

Они слились, не понимая, где заканчивается один и начинается другой, но это было неважно, потому что никогда в жизни они не чувствовали такой защищенности.

Потом, обнявшись, они погрузились в сон, и голова Шерлока покоилась на груди Джона, и они сочетались друг с другом, как части головоломки, и больше ничего значения не имело.

***

Джону приснился сон — необычайно живой и осязаемый.

Они были в какой-то лаборатории вместе с Майком Стэмфордом. Неудивительно, ведь они в реальности встречались тем вечером.

— Майк, — Шерлок сидел перед микроскопом в шикарном костюме. Видимо, он тоже был знаком со Стэмфордом. — Могу я одолжить твой телефон? Мой сигнал не ловит.

— А городской? — спросил Майк.

— Предпочитаю смс, — небрежно бросил Шерлок, быстро улыбнувшись.

— Прошу прощения, — извинился Майк, — оставил в кармане пальто.

Джон полез в карман, вытащил мобильный и протянул Шерлоку.

— Возьмите мой.

Шерлок посмотрел на Джона своими ясными глазами, будто знал все страницы его истории.

И Джон проснулся.

Его ум заполонили мысли о последних нескольких часах.

Поцелуи, тепло, жар, экстаз, любовь, _Шерлок_.

Сначала Джона окутала паника, но он открыл глаза, и мир начал приобретать очертания, прогоняя страх.

Шерлок лежал в его крошечной кровати, тесно прижавшись к Джону и взирая на него с благоговением человека, стоящего на коленях у алтаря.

— Ты здесь, — пробормотал Джон хрипло.

— Конечно, я здесь, — ответил Шерлок, — я же обещал тебе.

Шерлок выглядел очень помятым, вернее, безупречно красивым. Взъерошенные со сна волосы, едва заметная небритость, порозовевшие щеки и шея. Алебастровые плечи слегка блестели от пота, и он был _совершенен_.

Без преуменьшения.

Джон положил ладонь под подбородок Шерлока и нежно приподнял его.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Я… удивительно хорошо. Лучше, чем когда бы то ни было в последнее время.

— Понимаю, — произнес Джон, — я тоже.

Шерлок наклонился к Джону так близко, что Джон чувствовал на губах его дыхание.

— Ты прекрасен, — прошептал Джон Шерлоку, — а видеть тебя, открывая глаза по утрам, еще прекраснее! — И он прижался к его губам пылким поцелуем. Когда поцелуй закончился, Шерлок счастливо вздохнул.

— Впервые за долгое время я вижу отчетливо, — сказал он, — и то, что я вижу перед собой сейчас, тоже исключительно красиво!

Джон знал, что они оба имели в виду не только то, что видели их глаза.

— Джон, — вдруг спросил Шерлок с любопытством, — ты, случайно, не изучал медицину в Бартсе?

— Господи! — засмеялся Джон смущенно. — Да, но я там не был целую _вечность_. Только не говори, что понял это по цвету стен по пятну на халате.

— Нет, — нерешительно ответил Шерлок, — просто я видел… странный сон. — Он умолк и махнул рукой.

Джон не ответил. Провел пальцем по губам Шерлока, и тот, повернув голову, поцеловал кончики его пальцев.

— У меня есть старинный друг, — неожиданно произнес Шерлок воодушевленно, — у нее квартира в Центральном Лондоне. На двоих мы ее потянем.

Джон моргнул.

— Ты… предлагаешь мне к тебе переехать? –хмыкнул он. — Ведь мы… _на самом деле_ почти не знаем друг друга.

Шерлок сжал губы и задумался.

— Я играю на скрипке, когда думаю. Иногда молчу несколько дней подряд, — он закрыл глаза и снова поцеловал пальцы Джона. — Тебя это беспокоит?

— Нет, — ответил Джон. — Ничуть.

Шерлок склонил голову и потерся колючей щекой о нежную кожу запястья Джона.

— А еще я знаю, что _ты_ , Джон Ватсон, — ветеран, недавно вернувшийся из Афганистана. И знаю, что твои глаза цвета океанских глубин, — он прервался, чтобы запечатлеть на запястье Джона несколько деликатных поцелуев. — И знаю, что твои поцелуи нежные, будто ты боишься меня сломать, но в твоей нежности одинаково много страсти и властвования.

Джон наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Шерлока в губы, на этот раз целомудренно и неторопливо, чувствуя, что Шерлок ему улыбается, и сам он улыбнулся так широко, что заныли щеки.

— Достаточно? — спросил Шерлок.

В горле Джона пересохло, он едва смог вымолвить:

— Я… ты… как мы справимся? Военная пенсия небольшая. И… пойми правильно, Шерлок, но… ты… _работаешь_?

— С перерывами, — Шерлок опустил голову. — Я фрилансер, но не стал бы беспокоиться об аренде — домовладелица дает мне хорошую скидку.

Джон поцеловал Шерлока в макушку.

— Да? Чем же ты _занимаешься_? — спросил он, потому что это было правильным вопросом тому, кого безумно любишь.

Шерлок опустил голову на плечо Джону и немного помедлил с ответом.

— Если не возражаешь, я лучше _покажу_ тебе на деле, а не _на словах_. Все… непросто, — прошептал он Джону на ухо, — но _обещаю,_ что скучно тебе не будет.

Джон не стал долго над этим раздумывать, потому, по правде говоря, все самое главное он уже услышал.

И боль в его груди сменилась теплом, воодушевлением, восторгом и этим странным, прекрасным человеком.

Джон немного отстранился и посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза.

— Итак, — произнес он, изогнув бровь, — мы только познакомились, и уже идем смотреть квартиру?

— Именно, — улыбнулся Шерлок, и в его ясном взгляде не было ни капли беспокойства. — Думаю, у нас все получится.

Джон улыбнулся ему в ответ.

— Я тоже так думаю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мысли Джона в начале главы вдохновлены знаменитой цитатой из «Хаоса звезд» Кирстен Уайт (на самом деле из "Дневников вампира», как говорит Интернет): «И я выберу тебя! Через сотни жизней, в сотнях миров, в любой версии действительности, я найду Тебя, и я выберу — Тебя!»


End file.
